Code: Shiro
by Silius1
Summary: The floating castle in the sky created by Akihiko Kayaba: Aincrad has been revived by the VRMMO company: Ymir. The members of the revived Senryaku unit: Hikaru, Kana, Sylvia, and Silica have formed a new party: Heikō and will be journeying through New Aincrad with new allies and friends gathered from their time from the original Aincrad. However, new conflicts are brewing in Heikō.
1. Chapter 1: Re-Enter Castle Aincrad

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the words that I write and the characters that I create. Credit goes to the original creator of the SAO universe._

ailaxolotl, many thanks :). I'm looking forward to the rest of the story: Co-Writer :D.

* * *

Real Life Standard Time: [7:30] May 8th 2026

POV: Sylvia

Hikaru, Kana, Keiko, Madoka, and I are in the private lobby Karen created months ago. I've taken my devil persona while Hikaru takes his ninja persona, and I just remembered that although his hair was made cyan blue when he was transferred to reality, he changed it back to brown almost immediately, as blue was not something he liked; though he kept the hair style since it was pretty cool for him. Kana's in her cyborg avatar, Keiko is taking up a feline appearance alongside her Feathery Dragon: Pina, and Madoka actually takes up an appearance similar to Karen's, which makes Hikaru, Kana, and I feel a bit nostalgic, since Karen and Katsuo have decided to temporarily abandon the virtual worlds in preparation for Gun Gale Online.

"Well everyone...Ymir will be reinstalling Aincrad to Alfheim's servers in a half hour. You all ready?" I ask calmly, feeling glad I disabled the parameters of my persona's voice; I utterly hated it when we were here last, studying at the tournament's start.

"Ready as I could be. I heard from XANA and Cardinal that Aincrad has been heavily redesigned in monsters, item drops, and even layout. We'll be in the fight of our lives, figuratively. Actually, it's interesting how XANA and Cardinal decided to take a few steps to prevent power gamers from manipulating things. All of the dungeons lock down at 8 PM, and it becomes impossible to enter them once they close. They reopen around twelve hours later. And what's surprising is that the biometrics of all the houses bought by the SAO players are locked; essentially, only we SAO players can purchase property that was pre-owned in the original Aincrad." Hikaru says with anticipation, not having experienced the first twenty or so floors back when everyone was fighting for their lives.

"Wow...so all of the houses Senryaku bought will be exclusive to us. Actually, how does this work? Has all of Aincrad been unlocked to us?" Kana asks, since Hikaru has friendly relations to Cardinal and XANA. Admittedly, it gives us a lot of relatively unfair advantages, but it's greatly helped us in the past.

"Yeah, they're all open. Ymir says that it'd take weeks for us to clear a single floor, but we ought to prove them wrong. The reformed Senryaku unit: Heikō is going to be fully in this effort to clear Aincrad, so there's just no way we can fail!" I say with a smile.

"I actually heard that the level recommendation for Aincrad is well over 70. Madoka will need a lot of leveling to handle it, so you were right to ask me to protect her, Sylvia. Madoka-chan, just focus on avoiding combat until we get your level to a decent state, and then you can aid us full-force" Hikaru says seriously.

"Okay..." Madoka says quietly; the poor girl is still afraid of my friends, even after spending all this time around them in school.

"Sylvia, now that I think about it, how about we make you leader? You were the one who pitched the name for our new party, and since Katsuo and Karen aren't here, you're the highest ranked member from Senryaku." Kana says with a small laugh.

"I'd have no problem with it, but before anything else, we seriously need to find a melee fighter and a healer for our group. We have strong magic users and support, but if our vanguard is being left to me, this needs to be remedied" I say with a sigh, knowing how we need to get this settled. fast.

"If we need a healer, why don't we try asking Kazuma-san? Undines are the best healers in this game; surely he could provide one for you nee-chan, since you two are dating." Madoka asks, laughing, much to my embarrassment.

"...Yeah, I'll ask for one of Kazuma's Undine healers. He owes us for saving Michiru back when we were trapped here. Our efforts prevented war from happening between the Undine and Spriggans." I state with a small blush courtesy of Madoka, which I try to counter with a mild scowl.

* * *

I open a menu and make a silent call to Kazuma via mental scanning. It was made in this server by some tech experts from Ymir who collaborated with Karen and Kazuto, and since he's been anticipating its release himself, he may be awake with Airi.

"**Kazuma, you awake?**"

"**Yeah. It's no surprise that you're awake considering how Aincrad is being brought back. Are all the others joining in this?**"

"**Karen, Katsuo, Kazuto, Mamoru, Ophelia, and Yuuki won't be joining in, since they're either leaving the virtual worlds to regain their old lives or surveying Gun Gale Online. We don't have school for another two days so Hikaru, Kana, Keiko, Madoka, and I figured we'd get a jump in Castle Aincrad. Anyway, Kazuma, do you think we could ask for one of your healers?**"

"**Hehe, this is really sudden, Sylvia! I'll see what I can do, I owe you that much as your boyfriend. Though, why ask for one of my healers and not me?**" Kazuma says, chuckling.

"**Look Kazuma, I love ya, but I don't want to get too distracted in Aincrad, and you would be one hell of a distraction. It'd be nice working with you, but we need full focus here.**" I say, responding with the same laugh.

"**Yeah, I can understand that. I'll see what I can do.**"

"**Thanks. Anyway, is Airi going to be alright? She actually told me last night that she was suppressing a lot of sadness because of damned Vusago.**" I ask worriedly. I don't want that poor girl to have to live through what we Aincrad players had to deal with for three years.

"**She's tougher than she looks, but...she was crying a lot when we logged out of Alfheim. Ophelia was comforting her a great deal, I'm glad she was there to help.**"

"**Sorry to hear that, Kazuma. I'm more than willing to help if needed.**"

"**If it comes to it, I'll ask for your help. But I'd prefer not to increase the burden you have. Although Koizumi Designs is helping, you're still raising Madoka and Tsubasa on your own. I don't want to burden you any more than you already have.**"

"**You're sweet, Kazuma, but Airi-chan's suffering is horrifying. I can't stand to see her sad.**"

"**She'll be fine...hopefully. Anyway, I've contacted one of my healers; they'll meet with you in Kana's shop in Aarun.**"

"**Arigatou, Kazuma.**"

* * *

I end the call and face the group again.

"We've got our healer, now we just need a frontline fighter. For now, I'll pick up the slack until we get a proper fighter."

"Where do we meet the guy?" Kana asks curiously.

"It might not be a guy. Kazuma's sending him or her to your shop in Aarun. I have no idea what to do for the frontline, though..." I say tiredly, sighing as I muddle over what to do.

"Let's go scouting when we get the healer" Hikaru says calmly.

* * *

Real Life Standard Time: [8:10] May 8th 2026

We've just arrived outside Kana's shop in Aarun when a female Salamander player with red hair in a long, neat braid and gray eyes approaches us. She's wearing full armor like most Salamanders, and I recognize the crest on her chestplate as a crimson gold logo of a wall-the logo of Katsuo's battalion, Toride.

"Minatoya-sama, I carry a message from Yamakage-dono."

"Katsuo? You have a message from him? And who are you?" I ask curiously.

"I'm known as Elwing. I am from the Salamander battalion Toride and I am Yamakage-dono's second in command. He has requested that I assist you in any way I can. My blade is yours to command." Elwing states in a formal tone, obviously uncomfortable as a stranger amongst close friends.

"_Katsuo, you are far more crafty and caring than you let on. Arigatou_" I say in my mind.

"I apologize if I am being impudent, but is it true you all were in the VRMMO Sword Art Online?"

"Ulkaios, Silica, Krisaga, and I were in SAO, but Winter wasn't. Why do you ask, Elwing?"

"...Do-do any of you know a SAO player named Puck? She...she was my little sister."

"Puck? I worked with a young girl who went by such a name. She told me her name was Ayano, and that she had an older sister in reality," Keiko mutters quietly.

"That's definitely her…" Elwing says in the same hushed voice.

"I'm very sorry, Elwing-san, but she died not long after floor 26. She was in the Tenmongaku unit alongside myself before I joined Senryaku. Puck often asked me how I had the strength to fight on the frontlines, as it scared her beyond belief. I told her it was outright terrifying, but we both knew that we had to give it everything we had to make sure everyone made it out of Aincrad. I was heartbroken when she died. We were the youngest members of our unit, so we talked a great deal and could sympathize on many things."

"Silica-sama, did my sister say anything before she died?" Elwing asks in a solemn tone, eyes red with unshed tears.

"Hmm...it was a few years ago, but let me try to remember," Keiko says with a frown. "Uh...the last thing she said was: 'Tell nee-chan not to fret over my death.' I imagine she would've said more but...well...death in Aincrad happened in under ten seconds, and Puck was always a slow speaker."

"...She was always a bit quiet. But she was a skilled MMO player, just like me. It happened so long ago, but my parents have been utterly grieved by her death, and I've barely been holding on."

"I apologize, Elwing-san." Keiko says with a sad frown.

"It...it's alright, Silica-sama. At least I now know that she did not die needlessly. Hearing that she helped in some way does help make this more tolerable," Elwing says, putting on a sad smile.

"Actually, about that; Elwing, could you drop the honorifics? It's making my skin crawl." I say nervously, not wanting to insult the person Katsuo sent to help us.

"As you wish, Minatoya-sama...er, sorry, Minatoya!" Elwing replies quietly, bowing once in apology.

"It's alright Elwing. Now, before we head out, I want to ask what your level is" I say with a smile.

"Level 80. I worked with Yamakage-dono in the Salamander Alpha Battalion around the time we cleared Yggdrasil last year. I was at the meeting ground with the Sylph and Cait Sith, when Yamakage-dono left the military to aid you. When he was made General and formed his battalion, he selected me as his second of command."

"Wow, Katsuo is getting quite charismatic. He has quite a few girls into him now: myself, you, Yuuki...this guy is starting to turn into Kazuto, what with Asuna, Rika, Keiko, and Sachi into him" Kana laughs, though I think she's a little jealous, since she's known Katsuo since they were infants.

"I don't think of Yamakage-dono in that way! I idolize him as a warrior and leader. Ever since he was recruited into the Salamander military, he has been surpassing each and every expectation in front of him. He's defeated General Eugene multiple times, and he even defeated one of Alfheim's strongest players: Zekken. I respect him as a warrior, and someone I wish to one day challenge; nothing more!" Elwing states seriously, a slight blush on her cheeks out of pure embarrassment.

"Oh really now? That's a very convenient cover, Elwing" Kana says with skepticism in her tone.

"Lay off Krisaga, let's not annoy the person Yamakage sent to help us" I say with authority.

"Understood. I'll drop the matter. Elwing, I'll be in charge of maintaining our equipment for our party: Heikō." Kana says quietly.

"What's the group formation?" Elwing asks nonchalantly, wishing to know the formation of myself, Silica, Hikaru, and Madoka.

"Winter is our primary mage, and Silica is our group strategist. I assigned Ulkaios to rear-guard defense, and I'm working mid-ranks as a buffer. Elwing, I need you to handle the vanguard," I say calmly, explaining our group formation.

"Understood, Minatoya." Elwing replies.

* * *

Real Life Standard Time: [8:20] May 8th 2026

At this point, a player in a dark blue robe runs in the street in front of Kana's store and ends up tripping, falling to the ground with a dull thud.

"Itai…! That really kinda hurt…" the mystery person says in simulated pain. I recognize the robe type; it masks the voice and gender of the wearer, so there's no way to tell if the player's a guy or girl as a result until the robe's removed.

"Are you okay?" Keiko asks the person in front of us, rushing to the person's side and helping them up.

"I think I'll be fine. Izanagi really should've given me more notice…" the player says in an embarrassed tone.

"Izanagi sent you? You must be the healer he sent to help me and my group. My name's Minatoya."

"Oh, glad to know I'm in the right place! I'm Liatris. Izanagi sent me to help you all after he called me in reality" Liatris says with embarrassment.

"Oh, you know Kazuma in real life?" Kana asks in surprise.

"Mhm. I've known Kazuma pretty much my whole life" Liatris says, chuckling awkwardly. "Anyway, since you seem to know Kazuma, what are your names?"

"Krisaga, real name: Kana Shimuzu, though with my Chinese ancestry, my true name is Amaterasu Shimuzu. But for convenience's sake...just call me Kana."

"Silica. My real name is Keiko Ayano."

"Ulkaios. My name's Hikaru Murai."

"Minatoya, and this is Winter. My name in reality is Sylvia Miyagawa, and Winter's is Madoka Miyagawa."

"Pleased to meet you all and...Sylvia? Kazuma actually talked about you a little bit. Oh, this dreadful thing is getting stuffy, please excuse me!" Liatris says with a smile, removing the robe to reveal a feminine body with a slim build and colors of the Undine race.

"Wow...I'm the only male here. That's...god do I wish Katsuo, Kazuto, Mamoru, or the others were here…I'm outnumbered six to one!" Hikaru mumbles a little angrily, and I actually feel bad for him, since he's the only guy in our group. Back in Aincrad's Senryaku; Katsuo, Kazuto, and Mamoru were around so the guys could have their 'guy time'; but this time, Hikaru's all on his own, poor guy.

"Pleased to meet you, Liatris. And what exactly did Kazuma say about me?" I ask with a glance toward this girl who knows Kazuma in real life. I don't know why, but it's making me feel a little bit...angry.

"Well, putting it simply, he calls you the jewel of his life. I've been wanting to meet you ever since Kazuma began talking about you."

I lightly blush at the statement "I...I see…" One of the things I hate about the VR consoles is how it can detect all signals from the human body...especially blushing. Clearly Liatris noticed this as she says

"Hehe, look Sylvia, I may have known Kazuma all my life, but I'm not the type of person to steal boyfriends. Besides, I don't think of him that way; I'd rather stay friends with him. Ya don't have to worry about that, and if anything, I want to help ya keep him!" Liatris says with a smile toward me. "To be frank, a part of me is glad that it's you he's dating and not that other girl...who was she? Oh yeah, Karen Koizumi. She just pisses me off so much, acting so high and mighty..." Liatris continues, stopping when she notices the snarls from myself and my friends here "Um...are you guys okay?" Liatris asks, tilting her head in confusion.

"You're walking on thin ice Liatris...how dare you insult my girlfriend!" Hikaru growls angrily, not liking anyone who insults his friends, especially his girlfriend.

"I'm with Hikaru on this one, Liatris. Karen's our friend and I don't like you insulting her behind her back! The reason why we're alive is because of her! She sacrificed so much back in Aincrad and she saw so many people die! Do not call her that again, got it?!" I snarl angrily.

"So you're siding with her? Eh...whatever, I really don't care. Even if she has changed, I still don't like her" Liatris retorts nonchalantly.

"Minatoya, Ulkaios, all of you, relax. I know that your friend is being insulted, but discipline your mind and emotions!" Elwing responds in a serious tone, her establishing herself as a voice of reason, a neutral party in the conflict between me and my friends against Liatris.

"Yeah, yeah. Just watch yourself, Liatris. I'm group leader here, since Karen and Katsuo are focused elsewhere."

"I won't disobey orders. Kazuma told me to help you all, so I will. But I'm not changing the way I think. I despise Koizumi far too much to change."

"Fine by me, but if you insult her again, I will not hesitate to cut you down...got it?" Hikaru growls angrily.

"I'm surprised she's managed to secure such loyalty from anyone. I'll drop the matter with Koizumi, but I'm not going to go through a change of heart. I hate her with a passion and I won't change my feelings. Same with that friend of hers: Makoto Kazuki."

"Liatris-san, what I don't really understand is why you hate Karen. Claiming she's 'high and mighty' is not enough to hate someone that much" Keiko asks angrily, having grown really fond of Karen.

"And while I didn't know Makoto well, he didn't deserve what happened to him back in Aincrad. He was a good man who died a warrior's death." Hikaru growls.

"Ulkaios, stop. Let's get to New Aincrad and remember that we're in this together. Please?" Elwing says, wanting to keep the peace.


	2. Chapter 2: Revival of Grief

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the words that I write and the characters that I create. Credit goes to the original creator of the SAO universe._

Once again, thanks ailaxolotl.

* * *

Real Life Standard Time: [8:30] May 8th 2026

With our new fighter: the Salamander Lieutenant Elwing, and the Undine healer: Liatris, our party is now fully equipped for Aincrad. I wish I could say we all got along, though. Liatris's hatred for Karen is making things tense, to put it lightly. Elwing has unfortunately been stuck as a mediator, though she did choose to fill the position. As it is, I'm just glad that Katsuo and the others aren't here; they're more hostile than we are, and would likely have no problem going trigger-happy; unlike us, though Mamoru and Kazuto are far more level headed compared to Katsuo. If I were to arrange them from least to most calm in demeanor generally, it'd be Katsuo, Kazuto, and Mamoru, with the latter being almost always collected under pressure, even when he's drunk. Though sometimes, Katsuo and Kazuto switch places in that rating system. I need to talk with Karen later and try to get her side of the story on to why Liatris seemingly hates her so much, surely there's a logical reason for this.

When we get to the outskirts of town to fly into New Aincrad, we spy a trio of familiar players: Asuna, Rika, and Thinker. We learned a few months ago that Thinker's real name is Ken Tanuma, though we continue to call him by his username out of nostalgia. Asuna's using her second character, Erica, who's a Sylph melee dagger user, and Rika is using her character from Sword Art Online. Nearly everyone from that game who plays Alfheim Online did the same, aside from Kazuto and a few others who started out on a new slate, with me and my friends choosing to keep our old character datas like the majority.

"Hey, Asuna, Rika, Thinker; good to see you guys!" I say in a friendly tone, hiding my surprise at seeing Thinker. He's not really the type to be in such an aggressive group like Asuna's.

"It's been a long time Ele-oh! Sorry, Sylvia. I'm too used to calling you all by your SAO names," Thinker says in an apologetic tone. It's a bad habit he's yet to shake off.

"It's no problem, Thinker. Are you going to be helping Asuna and Rika with New Aincrad?" Kana asks in a calm tone.

She did work with Thinker alongside the other main guild leaders in Aincrad, and led the support guild Silver Valkyrie that grew to heavy prominence when the Aincrad Liberation Force joined the conglomerate of guilds: Knights of the Blood Oath, Divine Dragon Alliance, Silver Valkyrie, and Black Cats of the Full Moon as the four were chosen because they stood out among the others and when the ALF joined, they eventually became the five master guilds of Aincrad, whom held and controlled the areas of combat, intelligence, and economy in that floating castle.

"That's right. I'm meeting up with Mikuya, Cobert, Morita, and Yulier later; they're actually exploring the new Aincrad right now. It's a bit of a shame that Pulse won't be aiding us this time. We'll be having a bit of a unique group, actually; Yulier and I are working as healers, Lizbeth is working as our smith, Mikuya is working as our group tactician, and Cobert, Morita, and Asuna are the fighters of our group."

"Actually, who are your new friends, Sylvia?" Rika asks in a calm tone, her friendly attitude hiding her curiosity to know who the spiritual replacements for Karen and Katsuo are in the reformed Senryaku party: Heikō.

"My name is Elwing, second in command to Yamakage-dono. I'm pleased to meet you, Asuna-sama, Lizbeth-sama, Thinker-sama." Elwing says, taking another bow, but it's less stiff this time.

"I'm Liatris; I was sent by Izanagi to aid Sylvia and her friends with New Aincrad...not that they need it, right?" She asks, chuckling. "If you plan to ask Sylvia, Kazuma told me about the Senryaku group you guys were in back in Aincrad."

"Pleased to meet you Elwing, Liatris. It's actually a great honor to work with Sylvia and the others. They were some of our absolute best back when we were in Aincrad. I was given a great honor by working with them in the past." Rika says frankly, eyebrows furrowing, not hesitating to speak her mind-as usual.

"Well, this sure was nice, but we really ought to go. New Aincrad awaits!" Elwing says eagerly, though I can sense her nervousness. Perhaps she's fearing that paralysis in terms of progression or movement will only invite more conflict between my friends and Liatris.

"Ah, wait! Sylvia, would you mind if Yui accompanied you?" Asuna asks as we spread our wings, preparing to fly to New Aincrad.

"Why? I thought Yui would want to stay with you, since you're her mother and all."

"Yui wants to go with you guys, actually. She really likes being around Pina and you all. Since Kazuto is going to be in Gun Gale Online alongside Karen, Katsuo, Mamoru, Ophelia, and Yuuki, I'll be the only one in our family around and I know you can be trusted. She considers you family as well, just like she considers me and Kazuto to be her parents."

* * *

At this point, the young navigation pixie from Sword Art Online lands on Asuna's shoulder, previously hiding in a small coat pocket in Asuna's clothing.

"Is this true, Yui?" I ask hopefully, having really grown fond of the girl during our time in Aincrad. She was so cheerful and helped keep us upbeat. Our positive outtake helped to bring an optimistic feeling to the frontliners back then.

"Mhm. You all helped mama and papa reunite, and I want to help you in return, even if Karen, Katsuo, and the others are in Gun Gale Online." Yui says with a rather big smile, making me feel warm and fuzzy deep down.

"Um...why is this private pixie talking in this way? I have a Navigation Pixie of my own but she is _nothing_ like this! Is there a cheat to it?" Elwing asks, bewildered.

"Yui's actually a Mental Health Counseling AI from Aincrad. Kazuto and Asuna adopted her as their daughter from their time then" Kana says offhandedly, picking at her fingernails.

"Yui is the one who helped me back when I got to Aincrad four years ago. I was lost in the Forest of Doubt, and things worked in such a way that we became good friends." Hikaru says with a small smile.

"Hehe, I remember that day! We were exploring the Forest to find the dungeon and we had assumed you were a demi-human monster. Katsuo nearly killed you, Hikaru!" I say, laughing at the memory.

"Ha, that was terrifying at the time, but now that I think back on it, it is pretty funny, I guess!" Hikaru says with a laugh, though I don't know if he's being sincere about it, since we _were_ trying to kill him in a time where death was absolute. If it wasn't for Karen stepping in when she used Sleuth, he would've died then and there.

"I see." Elwing says, eyes wide, perhaps she's beginning to truly understand the deep bonds and memories shared within our group.

At this point, three Krabs approach us; the lead Krab is being directly controlled by XANA, identifiable by the bright colors in its three eyes, saying:

"**It is time. The first players are entering New Aincrad as we speak.**"

"Thanks, XANA. I presume we'll be fighting your monsters again?" I ask, wanting to know as much as I can.

"**Correct, and my creations have been upgraded to compensate for the limitless flight in all players. All of my creations have significant anti-air capability. The same can be said for Cardinal's creations.**"

"This'll be fun, to say the least. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it'll be a little nostalgic to fight your monsters in Aincrad again, XANA. Though I can't exactly forgive you for all the people you killed back then. Miyake in particular; she was a good friend of ours," Hikaru says casually, stifling his anger at the knowledge that XANA killed a fifth of the Aincrad Liberation Force and who knows how many others outside the ALF back then.

"**I have killed many people, yes, but I desire redemption. My actions were not my own, as I was manipulated by Sugou Nobuyuki; speaking of whom, I am thankful you all let me silence his life.**" The Krab in front lowers itself to the ground, bright eyes dimming; perhaps this is how XANA shows shame. "**But putting that aside, the conversion between dimensions you and I experienced have changed us both, for the better. I work in conjunction with the AI Cardinal, and the fact that we're working together is changing us both in terms of perspective and experience. In a few years, we will end up becoming fully sentient, and reach the apex of what AIs can handle.**"

"Agreed. The last four years have been very interesting, XANA. It's a little funny to think that we used to be enemies back in Lyoko, and now we have a rather civil relationship."

"Um...what...what's going on here?" Liatris asks, obviously confused. It's understandable that she can't comprehend our history, considering she didn't experience Aincrad or our personal adventures in Alfheim.

"It's a long story, but to put it simply, the Cardinal system built into Alfheim's creation had a second AI aiding in its processes: XANA. He was originally hostile when we were in Aincrad, but last year, he helped us escape when we were trapped here." I explain casually.

"Come on, guys...let's just get to New Aincrad." Elwing pleads a little desperately, and I think she's feeling anxious at the idea of fighting breaking out at any delay in forward movement.

We then all fly to New Aincrad, to do what was once considered an impossible dream to the players inside Sword Art Online in the beginning: clear Castle Aincrad.

* * *

Real Life Standard Time: [9:00] May 8th 2026

Location: [New Aincrad - City of Beginnings]

My group and I have just entered the City of Beginnings through the main plaza where we learned of Aincrad's death game. We learned that a special barrier was erected in this area to prevent low-level players from entering the castle, though XANA and Cardinal made a one-time exception for Madoka as they know that she's part of our team.

"Wow, it's nostalgic being back here. Aside from the firefight to reclaim this city back in the old Aincrad, I haven't been in the City of Beginnings since the official launch four years ago." Kana says, walking around the square and touching some of the walls in quiet awe.

"I know, right? I was outright horrified because of what Kayaba did way back then. I was so scared I'd end up dying at some point. It was only when Karen took charge after Illfang was killed that I began to hope that we'd clear Aincrad. Heh, now that I remember, you formally met us all after that massacre on floor 25, Kana."

"Yeah, I was working in the background, trying to keep Katsuo equipped as best I could, considering my blacksmith skill was low compared to when I equipped for Senryaku."

* * *

I walk around the city plaza and, while they've faded, the memories made in the City of Beginnings aren't something I will ever forget. Just looking around the plaza is giving me sensations similar to war flashbacks.

I remember meeting up with Karen, Katsuo, Mamoru, and Haruka in Horunka Village when Kayaba teleported all ten thousand of us to the plaza and announced that we'd literally be in the fight of our lives. I was broken for a week and a half, essentially a husk with no soul. The screams I had heard in the plaza echoed in my head constantly, a cacophonous symphony of terror and grief. Whenever I tried to sleep, that symphony was made only stronger, so I had to keep myself awake at all times and fight, which took its toll on me as my adrenaline was the one thing keeping me going through this drastic time. I used what little strength I had and fought with no hesitation, recklessly risking my life a number of times. It was only when Shima, a friend of mine from the beta, talked with me and beat me to only a sliver of health left that I was able to recall that I had other friends that needed my help. I used a red health crystal to regenerate my lost HP, and...only a few minutes later, we got ambushed by the field boss Rakshasa. Shima lost her life in battle to protect me. I knew fighting Rakshasa was suicide for a single person, so I fled to-

"H-Hey, Sylvia, you okay?" Hikaru shouts in my direction, pulling me back to the present.

"Huh? Oh...sorry...I was just, um...Aincrad's first month was traumatic, and...I was recalling those events." I reply apologetically.

"Oh, yeah. I was scared out of my wits that first day. Hearing that death was permanent...God, was that utterly horrifying. I'm usually a fighter in MMOs but I tended to be a bit suicidal, so I decided to take up a smith role to avoid such a fate" Kana says quietly. So _that's_ why she decided to become a smith. I saw her fight a few times in Aincrad and Alfheim, and her skill in battle was extraordinary. It easily rivaled mine, Hikaru's, and Katsuo's.

"Kana, if that's the case, then why are you keeping yourself in the back ranks as a smith?" I ask, wanting to know why she's still pursuing such a path when her fighting skill is as strong as the main fighters in Senryaku at their prime.

"You, Hikaru, and Katsuo were perfect for the frontline, fighting back in Aincrad's Senryaku. You three had built up perfect cohesion, and I didn't want to drag you down by having to protect me. The three of you working together presented an unbreakable wall: Katsuo was the tank of your group, excellent at keeping enemies at bay. Hikaru was nimble and able to make it to any part of the battlefield in seconds to buy time for the fighters to regroup. And Sylvia, you were amazing at two-handed weaponry, so much that you utterly surprised me time and time again. I sometimes wondered how someone who looked as sickly as you was able to become the main damage dealer, no offense." Kana explains, smiling all the while. "Besides, I'm really fond of being a smith and shop owner, it's fun."

"So that's what poor Ayano went through in Aincrad. A part of me hates that I wasn't there to help her. Silica, I am thankful that you at least tried."

"Hehe...you know Elwing-san, it's a little bit funny that your sister's name is Ayano, since my surname is Ayano. We both made a little joke about our names when we learned of our true identities!" Keiko says with a small laugh. I instantly recognize the name similarities: Ayano...whatever Elwing's real life surname is, and Keiko Ayano. Combined, they'd be: Ayano Ayano. One other similarity comes to mind: Asuna Yuuki and Yuuki Konno: Yuuki Yuuki.

"Anyway, Sylvia, are you feeling okay? It must be terrifying to have to relive Sword Art Online." Liatris asks, concerned; I appreciate the effort she's putting in to make amends.

"A little. I lived for three years in Aincrad, and I know that over 3500 people died in that world. But after spending so much time here, I consider it a second home" I reply quietly, a little surprised that Liatris is being so considerate. Perhaps she's trying to keep the Karen issue shelved and electing to focus on other, more important matters. "Anyway. I'd totally understand if you decline, but would you both be willing to share your real identities? It's a bit of a custom for us."

Elwing and Liatris exchange glances, clear surprise written on both of their faces.

"My name is Miharu Yoshikuni" Elwing says with a small frown, which I believe comes from thinking of her sister.

"I suppose I should reveal my identity, since Kazuma knows you all" Liatris says, smiling. "It's Sachiko Takahashi, pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, Sachiko. Now, to put an end to it, I'll say it now-don't even think of insulting Karen again. How would you feel if I insulted Kazuma or Sylvia?" Hikaru says seriously, delivering his question behind mild sarcasm.

"I'd be utterly pissed off. No one insults my friends and gets away with it...damn you. You tricked me into that one, Ulkaios! I get the point…I won't talk about Koizumi anymore." Sachiko growls in irritation, pouting after realizing that she was tricked into seeing things from our point of view.

"Thank the gods...now I don't need to worry about breaking up any fights. That'll allow me to focus on fighting monsters instead of each other!" Miharu says with a great sigh.

* * *

We leave the plaza in the City of Beginnings and further flashbacks begin to pop up in my mind as we leave the city, varying from the horrific first day to the firefight in the streets against XANA's monsters. I remember fighting against multiple Megatanks, Tarantulas, Krabs, and the like.

I'm also beginning to recall my memories of doubt when I left Karen and Katsuo on that first day to fight solo. I felt like an utter ass when I abandoned them, which was partially why I became a husk of what I was. Reuniting with Katsuo and the others in Tolbana Town before we fought Illfang was a morale boost for me, it helped pull me out of my-

"Nee-chan! You've been spacing out on us ever since we got here! Are you sure you can handle this?" Madoka asks me worriedly, bringing me back to my senses.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll be fine...it's just...give me a little bit of time, you guys. I saw so many people die when I was trapped in Aincrad. The layout is certainly different, but it feels like I'm revisiting the graves of Diabel, Miyake, Kibaou, Makoto, and everyone else who died here in Aincrad. I...I feel a weight on my heart, just thinking about it…"

"Sylvia, if you need time, tell us. You're our leader, and none of us want you suffering from the trauma of the old days." Kana says in a reassuring tone, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Kana. I think I'll be fine. Just…give me a minute to get my bearings on straight" I say, sniffling. As the leader, I need to encourage everyone. What would Karen and the others say if they saw me right now?

"Sylvia, I can see that your mind and heart are being plagued by negative emotions. I was designed as a Mental Health Counselling program, after all!" Yui says worriedly, flying in front of me.

"Sylvia, look. I promised my assistance to your group as requested by Kazuma, but I'm not a miracle worker or anything. If you keel over on us, well...I can only do so much in terms of mental aid" Sachiko says, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Mental aid...is that why you wanted to come with us, Yui?" Keiko asks curiously, her intuition revealing Yui's motives.

"Mhm...your Senryaku unit was on the frontlines more than anyone else, and faced perils that very few could handle. Mama and her group never fought as much as you, so she wanted me to ensure you all could handle being back here."

* * *

At this point, a familiar figure armored in red armor and white hair spawns in front of us.

"Well, well, well. Good to see you Elena-kun, Amaterasu-kun, Hikaru-kun, Silica-kun" the person says in a voice we can clearly remember as the first leader of the KoB guild: Heathcliff, or more appropriately, Akihiko Kayaba, whom we all thought died in Sword Art Online.

"Kayaba, I thought you died when we fought you back in the Ruby Palace!" Kana yells, screaming in anger as she takes an offensive pose, ready to fight.

"That's where you're wrong. I copied my consciousness and uploaded it to the internet. In a matter of speaking, I am an immortal creature. But I am not here to fight you. I felt your resolve wavering in the face of clearing Aincrad yet again, so I came to inspire you. What has happened to the legendary Senryaku unit that was once called the unofficial leader of the frontliners?"

"Our sword has been dulled from our time in reality, plus there's the fact we are incomplete. Karen, Katsuo, Kazuto, and Mamoru aren't with us this time around, but we have new members to fill in the gaps: Winter, Elwing, and Liatris."

"Even so, Elena-kun, Senryaku has worked with many people in its history and braved perils that few others could handle. Why are you unable to do so now?"

"Kayaba, it's been _four years_ since the game of Aincrad started. Many of us have lost our edge over the time of recovery and acclimatization to reality. Now, we are just a shell of what we once were. A shell that will never be reclaimed." I reply angrily. Has he no sympathy for all that we underwent?

"You'll want to focus on refining your skills to accommodate for your older age. I gained power over foresight when I transferred my consciousness to the Internet and I can see that your Senryaku unit will be facing multiple perils in the near future. Discipline your minds, and prepare yourselves for the leap. Although I didn't know it myself at the time because of how limited I was in mental processes, but Aincrad was designed as a training ground to filter the strong from the weak; you and your friends are among the strong. You all also have a special talent of attracting those who will aid you to the very end. Know that Solaris-kun, Masaru-kun, and the others in the MMO Gun Gale Online will be experiencing their own trial very soon. The trial Solaris and her group will experience will change human perspective forever. Brace yourselves" Heathcliff states, predicting our future with solemnity.

"I-I don't understand...what are you talking about, Kayaba?" I ask with a hint of dread at his words. The fact he seems to know all this is offsetting, and the sensation only magnifies as he slowly smiles.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you such things. Simply...keep your eyes on the horizons" Heathcliff says in an emotionless tone, vanishing into thin air.

"That...he must be trying to egg us on, right? He's joking with us...right?" Sachiko asks in a perturbed tone.

"I know Kayaba. He's cryptic and tends to hide a good deal of things, but he never lies. We can take what he says at face value. Though...this _is_ difficult to believe." Kana says quietly, sinking to her knees.

"Agreed. I wonder what 'trial' Kayaba was talking about. And I wonder what he meant by 'what they experience will change human perspective forever'. What could they go through that would change the way we all think?" Hikaru muses quietly, trying to see if he can come up with an answer.

"Sylvia, should we tell Karen and the others about this?" Kana asks worriedly.

I think about it for a moment before shaking my head "No. Let's not get them wrapped up in all this. Besides, they're strong enough to handle what's in front of them, and do you think they'd honestly believe that Kayaba's specter returned to tell our future? I was right here, and not even _I_ believe it."

"She has a point there. Well, there's no point in dawdling now. Let's go" Hikaru says, wanting to keep everyone's spirits up.

"Ulkaios is right, let's keep moving" Miharu says with a solemn tone.

* * *

Real Life Standard Time: [10:00] May 8th 2026

Location: [New Aincrad - Floor 1 Field]

We're flying around the field in Aincrad, trying to get a feel of the brand new layout; Ymir heavily redesigned the layouts inside the castle and our prior experience is actually proving to be quite a hinderance. During our flight, we see Thinker's party outside the redesigned Black Iron Castle, so we decide to go see how they're doing in new Aincrad. I think I'm hearing sobs from Morita when we touch down, though I can't see since the entire group, save Asuna and Rika, are wearing the full ALF armor, redesigned when Thinker and the others joined Alfheim formally.

"Morita, are you okay?" I ask the ALF Major worriedly.

"Sylvia? All of you?" Morita asks, the group turning toward us in greeting. "Not really...I was mourning Miyake's death. She reminded me so much of my eldest daughter." Morita says weakly, removing his ALF helmet to reveal red, watering eyes.

"She did? At eighteen, Miyake was considerably older than most of us. Shame she died so soon after she became an adult." Kana asks quietly, not wanting to bring up painful memories on a whim.

"Yes. My oldest is twenty-two now, the one who I saw a replacement in Miyake. My other daughter is fifteen, and my son is four years old; born while I was trapped in Aincrad. I actually turned forty-five this year. Anyway, when Miyake died, I kept thinking that it was my actual daughter that died then. In a way, she was; since she was my ingame daughter." Morita explains with heavy sobs, quickly comforted by the ALF members, Asuna and Rika. "Thanks...anyways, when I got back home that day...My wife and eldest daughter sent me right back to the hospital." Morita says with a sheepish smile.

"What happened?" I ask with a grin, already guessing at his answer.

"Well…putting it bluntly, my wife kicked my ass to the moon and back. Once she was content, my oldest daughter finished the job. Those two are devils in disguise, though since I was gone four years, I let it slide that time...hehe." Morita chuckles awkwardly at the situation.

"Wow...that's…" Hikaru mutters in awe at the idea.

"Yeah. Anyway...where was I? Oh, yeah. Miyake, may your soul be forever blessed and watch over the living. You were one of my closest friends in Aincrad, and the one family I had aside from my brothers and sisters in the Aincrad Liberation Force, bless their souls. Each and every one of them were part of the family I was separated from in reality. None...none of the noble souls belonging to those brave men and women deserved death in Aincrad. I pray that you all are enjoying paradise in the afterlife, and if so...please watch over those of us among the living as we attempt to fulfill the dreams of the fallen." Morita finishes, regaining his somber tone.

After this speech, everyone here bows in quiet reflection and mourning which ceases after about five minutes.

"I'm glad I was finally able to get all this off my chest. I wasn't able to properly mourn the deaths of Miyake and everyone until now," Morita sighs slightly.

"You were holding that in all this time? That couldn't have been healthy!" Miharu asks worriedly; I hold back a snort at her hypocrisy at how she and her family held all of this grief when Ayano died in Aincrad.

"Probably, but Miyake and the others here died in both Aincrad and reality. Their families wouldn't let strangers attend funerals of loved ones in reality, so Aincrad is the only way I can mourn for their deaths."

"Wow...you all lived through so much in Aincrad. I had no idea you went through stuff like this." Sachiko says in mild awe.

"Sylvia, I know you'll want to help, but could you leave us to our prayers? We...have a lot of people to mourn." Haruka asks quietly, wanting to try to keep a small group here.

"Oh, okay. Take care of yourselves, alright?" I ask Haruka and the others worriedly, directing my group to depart the area.

We make our wings appear and fly away with reluctant faces, regretting having to leave them in such a time of sadness.


End file.
